villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wade Jennings
Wade Jennings is the central antagonist in Angel Has Fallen. He was a former Army Ranger turned head of the rogue private military company, Salient Global, and also Michael "Mike" Banning's old friend and Ranger teammate turned arch-nemesis. He was portrayed by , who also played The Axeman in American Horror Story: Coven, Erich Ludendorff in Wonder Woman, Victor Maynott in A Monster in Paris, William Stryker in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and Marlow Roderick in 30 Days of Night. Biography Past Wade Jennings served in the U.S. Army Rangers and met Mike Banning. They shared a friendship and served in the same unit together. After leaving the military, Jennings founded a private military company named Salient Global in Virginia. His own company has since been sidelined due to the investigations by the U.S. Government. He secretly collaborated with the government insider, later revealed to be Vice President Martin Kirby, in a plot to assassinate President Allan Trumbull, who was against using private military companies on missions, and used someone as a scapegoat to be framed as a mole for the Russian government, which would allow the U.S. to retaliate against Russia and have Salient Global mercenaries among them involved in attacking Russia. ''Angel Has Fallen'' Jennings and his head of security, Travis Cole, supervised the training of his former fellow Army Ranger and best friend Mike Banning. Then, he shot the paint ball on Mike's vest, ending the training. He congratulated him for lasting a long period of time. His subordinate Bruno gets into the argument with Banning when he confronted him for kicking down the stairs, but Jennings stopped the argument. Then he walked Banning to his car and asked if he can speak to President Trumbull about trying to remove Salient Global from being investigated and Banning says he will try to do that. Jennings later visited Banning, his wife Leah and their daughter Lynne in their home. He talks about how they served as Army Rangers, making a origami dog for Lynne. In the back yard, Jennings spoke to Banning about how he is feeling about taking the job as Director of Secret Service. He says that they're all missing the action that they did as Rangers. Days later, Jennings and his men launched a drone attack that killed most of the Secret Service agents and injuring President Trumbull and Banning. They planted evidence using the DNA they took from Banning during his training exercise with them, framing him for the assassination attempt. Planning to make him 'disappear' staging a breakout, Jennings send Bruno and three other commandos to capture him, killing his escorting U.S. Marshals. However, Banning quickly managed to overpower and killed them. After the botched operation, his insider berated Jennings for only putting Trumbull in the coma and his failure to kill Banning, telling it was because of his personal connections with him. He assured his handler that he had it under control and he will finish Trumbull soon. He ordered Cole and his men to search any resources to find Banning. Unable to find his former friend and learning that the authorities could not find him either, Jennings ordered his men to check out his history and look for clues to find him. In their research, they found that Banning kept an eye on his father named Clay Banning, who was a decorated Army Ranger and Vietnam vet/tunnel rat and is living in the woods in West Virginia. He sends his men to the cabin, but they were all killed by Clay's explosives planted around his house. The next morning, Cole received a phone call from one of his men. Jennings realized it is not their man and had it patched through on speaker. Banning confronted his former friend on why he would do all this and Jennings confessed that Trumbull was planning to ban all private military companies from doing mission assignments and felt that he is bringing the U.S. down without their help. Banning told Jennings that he does not have to worry about finding him and that he will find him before hanging up. While speaking to his government insider who told him that Trumbull came out of his coma, Jennings watched the news of Vice President Kirby announcing that Banning was responsible for Trumbull's assassination attempt with help from the Russian government, making him realized that Kirby was his government insider and was planning to retaliate against Russia, using Salient Global as the paramilitary organization to attack Russia. He told Kirby that he and his forces will finish off Trumbull soon. Jennings and Cole learned that the FBI helicopter was coming into their base. He and Cole met up with FBI agents Thompson and Ramirez. Thompson confronted Jennings about what was the last time he saw Banning. Then, he and Cole shot the FBI agents and the pilot of the helicopter. Jennings then executed both Ramirez and Thompson. Jennings told Cole that they have to empty their base and, once they took out Trumbull, they have to get out of the country and disappear forever. With that, they and their remaining commandos headed for the hospital where Trumbull is being treated. Jennings had his hacker increase the nitrogen and oxygen supply in the hospital's ICU to unstable level, which would destroy the hospital with Trumbull inside. As they arrived, they saw the hospital is being evacuated and blocked the vehicle with Trumbull, Banning, Secret Service director David Gentry and other agents inside. During the massive firefight that resulted in heavy fatalities on both sides, Jennings spotted Banning getting Trumbull to the next building and aimed his assault rifle at the president's head and opened fire, but it accidentally hit White House Chief of Staff Sam Wilcox in the head and missed Trumbull as the hospital exploded, causing it to demolish. Jennings, Cole and the remaining commandos pursued them to the next building. They noticed some more agents barricaded in the door. After a long firefight, they took them out. Jennings, Cole and other commandos search the office for Trumbull. With no signs of him, Jennings realized that Banning had deceived them. After seeing some of his men captured by the joint civil-military authorities, Jennings called the helicopter to pick him, Cole and their commandos up on the building's helipad. After throwing a grenade at Banning to buy more time, Jennings, Cole and the others were about to evacuate when Banning fired the grenade launcher at the helicopter, killing Cole and the remnants of his men. After a long firefight on the rooftop, Jennings quickly engaged in a brutal hand-to-hand combat with Banning which ended with Jennings being stabbed in the side, causing him to bleed out profusely. Jennings acknowledged his old friend as he died from blood loss. Personality Wade Jennings used to be a good man and a soldier when he served with Mike Banning in the Army Rangers, especially when he liked to recall his and Mike's days in the military to Mike's wife Leah, while having a social conversion with the Banning family at their residence and he even gave a origami dog to Mike and Leah's daughter Lynne as a sign of good gesture. However, after revealing his true nature, the friendship between Mike and Jennings had fallen apart due to his long-term plan of framing his old friend for the attempted assassination of Mike's most trusted commander-in-chief, President Allan Trumbull. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Military Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Homicidal Category:Blackmailers Category:Right-Hand Category:Opportunists Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Incriminators Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters Category:Assassins